Meaning Of Life
by Pyro7689
Summary: Ok here is my take on the Whole Sarah Connor Chronicles. John tries to live a normal life while trying to stay alive to fulfill his destiny. Summary sucks, the rating and Title may change in the future. It's good so far, please R&R.


Authors Note: I do not own anything regarding the Terminator. That right belongs to FOX, and James Cameron.

Pryo7689: Hey everyone this is my first time writing a Fic in the longest time. So be gentle with me and give me any tips to improve my writing skills. Although I hope you enjoy the fic.

The day started out like any other day. He woke up thankful to be alive. After dressing himself he made his way downstairs were he met with his mother, and Cameron the Machine from the future sent to protect him. John was quite as he ate. His mind thinking of everything he had gone through. They've tried several times to kill him. Once before he was even born, then again whenever he was thirteen. Now he was on the run….Again. He thought that he was safe, but as always his mother was right. They were never safe. The Machines tried again. Because of them they were on the run again, and now they were living almost ten years in the future. He has missed so many things in the last seven years. John looked up, across the table at his mother. Sarah just smiled at her only son. She wanted to give him a normal life. Yet knew that no matter how hard she tried to do so, that would be one thing she could never give her son.

John returned the smile that his mother gave him, before turning his attention up to the clock that hung upon the wall. "We gotta get going so we're not late for school." John said as he pushed back from the table and grabbed his book bag. "See ya later." He turned his attention towards Cameron and bobbed his head towards the door, before heading in that direction.

Sarah stood up from the kitchen table and followed her son and the machine to the front door. "Be safe, have fun. I'll see you when you get home John." She called out. She couldn't help the smirk that came to her features at John's only response as he waved his hand over his head.

The two teens got into a truck that they had taken from the now dead resistance fighters from the future. Since the four men wouldn't be needing to use the vehicles Sarah figured that they could put them to good use. So she had given John the old 95' Ford, while she kept the 01' Honda. John allowed Cameron to drive the truck since he really didn't have a valid driver's license. He found it ironic slightly that the machine from the future had a valid license yet he himself did not. However he wouldn't bring it up to his mother. No, he knew what she would say to him. That it would be too much of a risk for him to get his license. As much as he wanted to disagree with her, John knew that his mother was right. She was always right, no matter how hard he tried to prove her wrong, Sarah Connor was always right.

He leaned his head against the window as he glanced at the scenery that passed them as Cameron drove the two of them to school. She would glance over at him every few seconds. "Is something wrong?" She asked her voice deprived of any emotions. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked once again. Cameron could remember Sarah telling her that if she wanted to follow John everywhere she would have to act more like a human.

John remained quite as he let the questions Cameron asked to sink in. There was always something wrong. He couldn't live a normal life. That's all John really wanted. He didn't to be the future of man kind. He didn't want to be the only one who was able to stop the Machines from ruling the Earth. Sighing lightly he shook his head to her. "No I'm fine. Just thinking about little things." He said his voice just barely above a whisper. He turned his head slightly from the window to glance over at her.

Cameron just simply nodded her head as she turned her attention back to the road before her. She could tell that there was something bothering him. To her humans were easy to read. The small movement of their muscles upon their faces, and the way they looked with their eyes. Yes humans were easy creatures for anyone to read. She was just surprised that they themselves haven't realized that just yet. Although if John said there was nothing wrong then she wasn't one to argue with him. After all she was there to protect him, and to follow his orders.

It didn't take them long to get to the school. Cameron had parked the truck near the parking lot exit. If need be they would have a quick and easy way off of the school property. Even though this school seemed to be pretty good on security, the Terminators from the future were smarter than them. They had their ways pass the security devices that they had here. She didn't say anything as she climbed out of the driver's door and waited for John to follow in front of the truck. It took him a few more minutes to follow his robotic friend. He wasn't too thrilled at starting a life that was a fake one. Sure he was able to keep his first name, yet once again he had to go by a different last name. At least the last one he used was in part his name. It had been his fathers last name Reese, Kyle Reese. The solider that died while on a mission. The solider that he himself sent back into the past so that he could be born. It confused him to this day; however John just shrugged it off. That had been something his mother told him whenever he was old enough to understand everything.

"Eight hours of this prison only to go back to another one." He muttered to himself although it didn't go unheard by Cameron. Her response was to tilt her head slightly and raised a dark brow. John had caught sight of her confusion and he sighed and ran a hand through his choppy brown hair. "It's a figure of speech. You know you have to follow rules here, and then when I go home it's no better." He said trying to explain what he had meant to her. His only response from her was a simple nod of her head.

School as always was going by slowly. It seemed that each minute was taking forever to pass by. It was just another typical school day. Although he couldn't help but smirk, it seemed that schools didn't change much in the future either. They were still a bore. Soon the bell rang to signal that lunch was now being served. All of the students sitting in the class with him were quick to jump to their feet's and run out the door into the hall way. John was the only child that took his sweat time getting up and making his way out to the halls. He was greeted by Cameron. She was never too far from where John was. He was pretty sure that if she were allowed to she would follow him into the men's room. They stopped at his locker so that John could switch his books so that he would be ready for after lunch, before heading towards the roar of the cafeteria.

After they got their lunch they went to an empty table and sat down. John made sure never to make any friends whenever he started a new school. So he was always classified as the freakish loner kid. He picked at his lunch as he watched Cameron eat her food. He knew that the last Terminator sent to protect him didn't eat food. So what made her so different that she could eat? Tossing his fork down into his tray he stood up to go and toss the food out. However as he was passing Cameron he felt a tight grip on his forearm. Dropping his tray he reached over to the hand that was tightening it's hold on his arm. Seeing that it was Cameron a look of confusion spread across her face. "Stop Cameron……Cameron….let go." He said through clenched teeth.

However instead of letting go she only continued to squeeze on his arm tighter. It wasn't long till he felt the two bones inside of his arm break. He yelled out in pain as he fell to his knees slightly. The look of fear written on his face as he glanced up at the machine he thought was his friend. "What are you doing!?" He demanded, yet his voice cracked lightly with pain as he clenched his teeth together. His face turned red as he kept himself from letting the tears fall from his eyes.

Cameron stared down at John tilting her head slightly once again. She bent her knees slightly so that she was eye level with him. In a quick motion her right hand flew to his neck placing her fingers tightly around him squeezing once again. She then easily stood up and lifted him above her own head and continued to stare up at him silently before responding to him. "John Connor…..you've been terminated." She said before applying more pressure to his neck.

John reached up with his only good arm and tried desperately to free himself from her grasp. His face turning redder with each passing second, as his arm slowly began to fall towards the ground at the pull of gravity. The screams and cries of the other students ringing in his ears.

John sat up straight in his bed his chest rising and falling quickly. He glanced around at the room in which he was currently residing in. This seemed to him his room, inside his house. A quick glance to his left arm told him that it wasn't broken. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths to try and calm himself down. After a few minutes he climbed out of his bed and made his way to his dresser. Upon it sat a large mirror as he stared at his own reflection. That was one hell of a night mare that he had, for he was still covered in cold sweat. He ran a hand through his damp choppy hair as he took another deep breath. _'Ok John…calm down….it was just a dream. Cameron is here to protect you…not kill you.'_ He thought to himself.

He sighed as he made his way down the hall and into the bathroom. After a quick shower he made his way back to his room and changed for school before making his way downstairs. He was greeted by his mother as she laid pancakes on the table. She glanced up upon his arrival. The look upon her face told him that she knew of his dream. Although he tried to fool her by giving her a fake smile. A smile that Sarah returned slightly. Cameron quickly and quietly entered the room, before walking back out of the room. She never seemed to stop or relax. Although Sarah was grateful that she wasn't in the room. It meant that she could speak with her son in privacy.

"That must have been some dream you had last night. It woke me up down the hall." She said as he fixed herself her own plate of breakfast as she glanced up slightly to see Johns reaction if he would make any. Usually whenever either one of them had these dreams it meant that something bad was going to happen, and something bad almost always did happen afterwards.

John was quite for a few minutes refusing to answer his mother. Although he sighed lightly and looked up at her smiling. "It was just a nightmare mom. Everybody has nightmares." He replied to her before starting to fix his own plate of food. "I'm fine really."

Sarah ate some of her breakfast as she listened to what John said. She just simply nodded her head lightly and continued with her breakfast. It was soon time for John to leave for school as Sarah shooed him out of the kitchen. The whole way out to the front door John whined stating that he didn't want to go to school that he wanted to stay home, and finish his security projects. It only made Sarah laugh lightly at her son. He couldn't wait to get out of the house, and now that he was allowed to leave he didn't want to leave. Yet she couldn't blame him. "Be safe, and have fun John. See you when you get home." She stated to him lightly.

Her statement made him stop walking towards the Truck in which Cameron was waiting in. He turned to look back at his mother and stared at her for a few seconds before nodding his head lightly. "I will. Love you Mom." He said lightly before walking over to the Truck and climbing in.

Pyro7689: Ok so there it is that is Chapter one of my fic….Like I said before Its been awhile since I last wrote something so if it wasn't all that great KINDLY let me know. An Remember tips on how to write better are greatly appreciated. Also let me know if there is anything that you the readers wish to see in my Fic. Perhaps I can find a place for your ideas. R&R.


End file.
